


three is a charm, two is not the same

by cettevieestbien



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: Klefaroline drabbles, mostly AU/AH. Mostly domestic, because I'm a total sucker. Rated T for now.





	1. nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Britney Spears' Three. I don't own anything you see below. Also, this is my first drabbles series, so bare with me, please! I'm also writing a multi-chapter fic right now, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A has a history of severe nightmares, B knows how to calm A down but is out of town, C has to try for the first time alone
> 
> Pertinent Info: Established Klefaroline, hinted mutual pining, Klaroline turned into Klefaroline. AU/AH. This chapter is mainly Klefan, though. The dog I'm talking about in this is real, you can find the cute pupper at r/aww/comments/5imzoz/my_classmate_brought_his_pupper_to_class_reddit/ on reddit.
> 
> Warnings: Rated T for suggestive language, nightmares, referenced/non-graphic child abuse supplemented with fluff.

Stefan's dreaming of Caroline clones wearing superhero outfits, and he's loving it. She's kicking ass, taking names, and then scolding him for trying to help since she's clearly the more experienced here.

He knows it's his way of including her while she's out of state for a family issue - more like, a dad issue, one of several that she's made them miss in order to keep everyone sane. It's just, their bed in New Orleans feels empty without her, and if he can't have her in real life, he'll have her in his dreams.

And they're just turning good, she's dragging her fingers down his chest, when Klaus kicks him so hard, he falls out of bed and into the land of the awake.

The quilt Caroline's step-grandma made for them comes with him, while the sheets stay with Klaus. He sits up, blinking crusty eyes hard, and looks over to Klaus. He's writhing, and not in the good way. His eyes move around behind his eyelids frantically, and he's panting.

Stefan thinks, _oh shit_.

He thinks that because it's always been Caroline who's done this. She's always been the one who comforts their boyfriend. They'd been together since high school, and Stefan's only a new addition, really. A month has gone by - well, twenty years of being friends, being pathetically in love with his two best friends, and a month of sex has gone by - and in that month, Klaus hasn't had any nightmares.

God, the last time he dealt with one was...their sleepover, the summer after second grade, and Stefan had just gone and gotten Caroline's mom, and she dealt with it.

But it's just Stefan this time, with Caroline back home, and no parents to hide behind.

He pulls himself back on the bed, and almost catches one of Klaus' knees in the junk. With a wince, he eases himself next to Klaus. Usually, his boyfriend being shirtless and slightly sweaty would be a turn on, but the look on Klaus' face is definitely not making him hot.

Caroline had told him that she'd just hug him, pet him, and soothe him. With no better ideas, and the knowledge that her way works, he does just that.

He eases an arm under Klaus' chest, and wraps the other around his back. The hand on his back moves up to his head, while his elbow stays where it was. Klaus tensed when his arms came around him, but he relaxes the second Stefan's hand touches his scalp. His eyes stop moving so frantically, which is good but not ideal, since Caroline says it's best to wake him up full-stop.

So, with a goal in mind, he continues.

Klaus' hair is softer than anyone imagines. Stefan loves clutching it in his fingers, and he completely understands why Caroline likes to pet it.

As for the soothing...he has no idea how to do that beyond shushing Klaus. So, he just starts talking.

"I know you said we couldn't get a dog, but we really want one. Me and Care would take care of it so good you wouldn't have to acknowledge it, really. We would train it, and it would be really, really good, and we could take it with us whenever we visit family…. It would be really adorable all around, and we'd be like a little family…." He isn't sure what else to say, since Klaus has been adamant about no dogs since one bit him when he was three. "We could give it a really cute name. Oh, I could take it with me to school, and he'd make me lots of friends, you know, friends I don't sleep with…."

He looks at Klaus' face, and is surprised to see he's awake. Instead of scowling, glaring, or ignoring, as is his usual reaction, he's just looking at Stefan. Not even at his lips, just...all over.

Stefan shuts his mouth, staring back. This isn't like their juvenile staring contests back in the day - this is something that Klaus has done with Caroline for years.

After a long moment of noticing all of the intricacies of Klaus' face, his boyfriend rasps, "why do you and Caroline keep harping on an on about getting a dog?"

Stefan snuggles closer, and answers cheekily, "because one of these days, you'll get tired of hearing us 'harping on about' it and let us get one."

"I don't want a dog."

"But it could cuddle with us," he tries, going along with the deflection.

"And when we want to do more than cuddle, and it's still there?"

"Take it outside? I don't know." At Klaus' look, he says, a touch defensively, "I just want a dog, and Caroline does, too, okay? We haven't worked out the kinks yet."

He smiles, and dips his head into Stefan's neck. "Maybe someday, love."

Stefan grins triumphantly and reminds himself to tell Caroline so they can make sure he keeps his word.

Time goes by slowly, Klaus pressing kisses on his neck but not going any farther.

Eventually, Stefan asks, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Klaus sighs. "Just my father again. Not the one you've met, the one who's in jail. I don't want to talk about it."

He drags a hand up and down Klaus' toned back. "Don't wanna talk about it like you don't wanna talk to Kol or don't wanna talk about it like you don't wanna talk about getting a dog?"

He chuckles. "Like getting a dog. I don't hate Kol that much."

"Yeah, well, I do. I'm not over the time he dyed my hair pink."

"That was one of his shining moments," Klaus counters with a laugh.

"You say that now, but if Caroline hears that, she'll remind you of the time he told her mom that you guys were together and it won't be so funny anymore, will it?"

Klaus doesn't answer, just presses kisses up his jaw and shifts them so that Stefan is back-to-the-bed, under Klaus. He rests in between Stefan's legs, and kisses down his chest.

Stefan grins, "you've been deflecting a lot tonight."

"Is it working?"

"Honestly? Yes."

…:::...

Caroline comes back soon after and hounds Klaus about the dog. She also hears about their hot sex and has them reenact it for her, several times.

They do get the a dog, a cute lab puppy they name Bender after the character on The Breakfast Club - the first R rated movie they ever watched together.

And, even though Klaus insists he won't warm to the dog, he's the first of them to take a nap with Bender on him.

Stefan and Caroline vow to never let him live it down.


	2. royalty au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Britney Spears' Three. I don't own anything you see below. Also, this is my first drabbles series, so bare with me, please! I'm also writing a multi-chapter fic right now, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update this.
> 
> Prompt: King Klaus, Queen Caroline, Servant Stefan, 1940s AU
> 
> Pertinent Info: Established Klaroline. A lot of this is nebulous, like where it takes place, how it was Klaus who ascended to the throne, etc. I chose the 1940s because it was a time where they had to be conservative but still modern. Also, in this, Matt is Caroline's cousin.
> 
> Warnings: Rated T for suggestive language, propositions, discussion of a relationship, mentions of pregnancy.

Klaus swept into the throne room with a stern look. When he saw his dear wife, his Queen, sitting on her throne, his scowl turned into a smile. He moved to his throne just as he did every day before their meetings with their people. Today, he knew, they weren't going to be meeting with the citizens, and he couldn't find it in himself to be upset over it.

No one was in the room but the discreet guards, so he leaned into Caroline's space. The arms of their thrones kept them from being truly together, which he didn't like but knew was for the better. The guards ignored the improper action, and they only did it because of the barrier.

She smiled at him, and turned her ear to him. He whispered, "did you find one?"

With another smile, she beamed. "Yes, I think so. He doesn't know what he is here for. I've asked him to keep this meeting a secret from his brother and sister-in-law."

"And the guards?" He asked with a nod towards the armed men.

"Kol said he'd keep them away. He said he'd even rope Matt into it." Kol was a hellion, and would be a good distraction. Matt, however, was the public's favorite - he'd served, and he loved saying nice things about his cousin and cousin-in-law - and wasn't going to fool the guards easily. Still, his thoughts were on a different line of thinking.

"I thought we'd agreed to not tell anyone."

"Kol thinks we're going to use him to make a heir." Caroline rolled her eyes, silently telling him once again that his brother was a pain in her rear.

Klaus made an offended face. "We do not need help," he said, referencing the non-visible baby bump Caroline was sporting.

"You're right. But he doesn't know that, does he?" She paused. "That brings up a question: if this goes through, what do we tell him? That he is here to please us, not continue on the line of succession? Kol already thinks that we cannot conceive, considering we've been on the throne for a few years now."

"We will say that we are looking for a companion in and out of our bedroom, that we will house and feed him, and provide for his family. We will say that we do not need help continuing the Mikaelson line. We will say that he is to be discreet about it, and we will pay him handsomely."

She leaned into him this time, and whispered into his ear, "with riches or pleasures?"

He smirked devilishly at her. "Yes."

She laughed, putting aside thoughts of what would happen if her candidate agreed, and, in the future, impregnated her. They would claim it was Klaus', and no one would be any the wiser, since all three prospective parents in that scenario were blonde.

The doors opened, stopping both her wayward thoughts and his response. Caroline's candidate stepped in, came to a stop some distance from the steps that led to their thrones, and politely ignored their closeness.

Kol took that moment to run screaming through the hallway, very clearly wearing a metal costume and brandishing a sword. Klaus, smirking, shouted, "go after him! We'll be fine in here!"

They ran off, leaving the man - a beauty with darker blonde hair than his Caroline's, strong but complementary features, hazel eyes framed by long lashes - staring at the King and Queen of his country.

Caroline gave a demure smile. "Stefan Salvatore. We have brought you here for a private matter, as you know. We wish for you to speak freely, and we will be doing the same. We have the best intentions, we assure you, and this is no joke."

He looked between them, confused. "Pardon me? Why would I believe this meeting is a joke, Queen Caroline?"

"Just Caroline, please. And you may believe that it's a joke because - "

"Excuse me, my Queen, but may I explain?" Caroline nodded, not minding that he'd interrupted her. "Stefan, please come closer." He waited until Stefan kneeled on the steps to their throne. Klaus waved a hand, and so Stefan warily stood. "We will be casual here. You will call me Klaus. If the guards come back, which they will not, then we will make sure you are safe from their weapons." Stefan blanched.

"King-Klaus, I, I understand this is urgent, but I am feeling impatient that I have not been told what's happening here."

"Stefan, your Queen and I are very much in love. We are very comfortable with each other, and with that comfort, we feel safe to speak of our...desires with each other."

Stefan gaped, and Caroline giggled, blushing at Klaus' words. Klaus smirked at them both.

"We are comfortable enough to tell each other that we want a...companion."

"Do you understand, Stefan?"

"I-can you please...elaborate?" Stefan's eyes went from Caroline's face to Klaus', searching.

"We want you in our bed. We want you to accompany us wherever we go. Ostensibly, you will be our personal staff member, but in reality, you will be our - "

"Friend." Caroline gave Klaus a look.

He smiled at her indulgently, then looked back at Stefan. "Yes. Our friend, that we pleasure every night." He smirked at his wife, who blushed very lightly. It wasn't fitting for a Queen to blush any more than demurely.

"Only if you wish, of course. We will not force you."

Stefan nodded, and looked to the ground.

"And if I decline?"

"That's fine. Just, as we said, your discretion is key here. If you tell the press of this, we will deny of course, accuse you of slander. Probably kick you and your family out of the country."

He pursed his lips. "And if I agree? Is it a forever thing? Am I allowed to leave? Am I stuck here, in this relationship? Am I allowed to move on from you?"

Caroline said, "it's not forever. Whenever you want to leave, you are free to go. We don't expect you to be ours forever, unless that's what you wish." She smiled at him reassuringly, and added, "if you are leaving for a little while, you may come back with an open invitation. If you are leaving for good, you may, but you cannot speak of this with anyone. If you leave, decided you no longer want to be here, with us, then you may live on your life as you wish."

"So I can leave whenever I want, and as long as I am silent, I will not be punished?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Please, give me a moment to think."

Caroline and Klaus nodded, and watched as his eyes swept over the lavish throne room. Not much time passed, though, before his eyes landed on them. "I am willing to try this out."

Caroline beamed, and said, "good."

"We'll start tonight," Klaus added, much to Stefan's shock.

They stood, and made their way towards him. Caroline grabbed his hand when they reached him.

Klaus said, "come, let's show you around the palace. I think you'll like it."

"A-alright," Stefan agreed, wide eyed but clearly excited.

Caroline couldn't help but think that she'd made a great decision with Stefan.


End file.
